Break My Shackles
by KT217
Summary: What happens when you put both Eponine and Enjolras in the same law class? Especially when it is Eponine who is helping to guide the class through their case. Watch what happens when these two, who already know of each other through Les Amis, get to actually know each other. Afterall, you never can tell who might be perfect for you.
1. Prologue

**Eponine**

**"When I dream, on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely, for a dreamer night's the only time of day...And I'm free like the wind, like I'm gonna live forever, it's a feeling time can never take away." - Santa Fe; Christian Bale**

I am dreamer, self-proclaimed and proud. The idea of being free fills every single one of my dreams. It's what I want most in my life. A change of scene, where I have an opportunity for a fulfilling future. In my dreams I am limitless. It's the one place where I can let my thoughts stray and not have to be focused on the one thing in my life; survival. I want to live a life, not just survive one. I want freedom and once I attain that the world around me will change. As a child I thought I had it all; caring parents, loving siblings and secure circumstances. Never did I imagine that life would change so drastically. Fast forward nine grueling years and I look back. How is it possible that everything could go wrong? Parents thieving, siblings leaving and I'm grieving. I am now 17 years old and everyday is an immense struggle.

My parents used to own an inn of sorts. It was a trivial hotel in the worst part of the town. Location provided the worst people too. These were people who had done unspeakable things to innocents, including my siblings. People who were convicted and escaped criminals. Clearly our parents didn't care who intermingled with their children. The only thing they truly cared about was money. They could put on a good facade, it was their job afterall. Con people out of their money so they could provide for us, but in reality, they wasted all of that money. The inn was taken away when I was about eight years old. That's when they picked up our entire lives and moved us to the city, where the good money was, and turned us into crooks just like them. But that wasn't the end of it. Not by a long shot. Unfortunately we were just children then, and we didn't realize the extreme injustice of their actions.

We used to think that life was perfect. We had an entire hotel to play in, and new people to meet. We thought that we were the small town equivalent to royalty. It seemed that this was a place that so many people wanted to be. My siblings, all younger than me, included a sister Azelma , a brother Gavroche, and two younger twin brothers named Vincent and Henry. We were the royal children to our magnificent parents; a child's confused sense of reality. We believed anything and everything our parents told us, that's just how it was. We never thought that every single word our parents uttered to us would be so wrong. So twisted. Looking back I can't pretend that I don't see the trend. When we were needed for one of their scams, we received presents and sweet words. Any child would gladly do what their parent wanted of them if their were presents and praise involved. So we became their perfect partners in crime. How could a good person refuse to help a helpless child?

Growing up and moving to a big city was petrifying. There were even more horrible people we got involved with, my father becoming their leader. We even changed our last name. The amount of warrants out for their arrest was proof that we were a bad family. Bad people of all ages. In that group I found one of my best friends. His name was Montparnasse and he was in the same fucked up situation as I was. That's how we bonded. We saw each other all the time, since we were forced to be at the gang's meetings. We talked about the injustice of it all and how we wanted out. We even began to think about running away together. But no one got away from this life, especially not with my father involved. He knew about everything, so when he found out about what Montparnasse and I were planning, he was furious. The result was a vast change in Montparnasse, from a sweet, innocent boy trapped in his circumstances to one of my father's gang-buddies. By this time I was fourteen and he was sixteen. The gang forced him to do the unspeakable, after he paid of course. It was this incident that made me view things in a whole new light, made me realize that I could never look at my father again without wanting to faint. A father would never do this to his own, trusting child, but "the Master" as we were forced to call him, did. He sold me, and made my best friend hurt me in a way that never should have happened. I should have run away when I had the chance. After the deed was done, "the Master" returned with two of his buddies, Jack and Bruce, and beat me, but it didn't end there. Everyone was punished. My four siblings were also beaten, and Montparnasse was instructed to kill a man if he wanted to live. They took away his goodness, his innocence, and replaced him with a monster who was an exact replica of them.

Gavroche found that he had had enough of "the Master's" abuse. He rationalized that children should not be beaten, should not be malnourished or under clothed, and should never be forced to participate in crimes. He was absolutely right, and he was only eleven years old, so he left, thinking of his siblings the entire time. We were the ones who pushed him to go when he came to us with the idea. The four of us who were left reassured him that we would never reveal where he had gone, no matter what punishment was served. I never used to have a wall with people, but these events made it difficult for me to trust anyone ever again. Beatings became more often, and I took the brunt of them, protecting my young siblings from the gang's drunken rage. I couldn't bear to see them hurt. They were the only good thing left in my life, but trust my parents to make that change too. Now, I plan to do everything in my power to change my life, because I am Eponine Thenardier and a dreamer and I am stubborn as hell and I know what I want.

**Enjolras**

**"Rise up, be counted, Stand strong and unite, Wait for the outcry, Resistance is calling tonight. Far too many years, Of chaos and unrest, Far too many voices, Brutally suppressed. We fight for what is just, For all that we believe, We fight till death or glory, Fight to be set free. The streets are bathed in blood, Time to step down and time to walk away, You'll never rule me now,Though you may stand upon my grave." -Outcry, Dream Theatre.**

These lyrics blasted through my headphones and into my mind, swirling and nagging at me. In my mind, thoughts of a student uproar formed, not from the song necessarily, but it certainly helped fuel such ideas. I'm studying at university and have had enough of the injustice. Many of my fellow classmates could not afford schooling alone, and many who were supposed to be granted financial aid were denied. "Your money doesn't exist" the offices had said. Unfortunately I had lost many a schoolmate to this, many having to drop out because prices were so expensive. Even my own tuition was sky-high, and the only reason I'm even in school is my parents, who I didn't agree with. My beliefs countered theirs in every aspect of life. The only thing we agreed on was that I needed the money to help get me through school, but there was never any contact. The fees were paid when due, and the last time I had heard from my parents was when I had left all those years ago which has been secretly killing me deep down. It wasn't my father I missed. No; it was my mother. Or rather, who my mother used to be.

I had always been very lucky when I was younger to have a loving family. Based on modern standards many families were breaking up due to divorce. But not my parents. They loved each other, at least that's what I believed as a child, but something had happened that changed all of that. I knew my parents, Camille and Antoine Enjolras, had married young and had a child not even a year later, but I believed them to be very much in love. What I hadn't realized until later on in life was that I was the cause of their marriage. I was an accident that happened between people who didn't love each other enough. Things had gone downhill since that marriage, fights that were always hidden from their young son. My childhood's false sense of reality had been destroyed the day I went straight home after school only to find my mother with another man. That's when things really started to change. My parents grew distant and tension was always present. I kept quiet, not knowing what else to do. I was only sixteen at the time and I had been spending more time in after school activities to keep away from my loveless home situation. One such activity was mock-trial. Our group,lead by our history teacher who had actually passed the bar-exam, used real-life cases which really opened my eyes to the true injustice in the world. And of course, this was also when I was contemplating running away. Eventually, after having enough of the messy divorce and missing the woman my mother used to be I made up his mind. I left the night before the final hearing about the divorce. This was the one where I would have to decide who I wanted to stay with and if I didn't the court would decide. Under the cover of darkness I left, with a small bag filled with necessities only. Apparently my parents had put out a missing person's notice, but when I was found I had made my way to Paris. My only request was that they allow me to stay so I could study at the university. I was the right age anyway and would have been leaving sooner or later. They agreed to support me through school, but they weren't overly thrilled with my field of study; law. They wanted me to be a doctor or a CEO but I didn't believe in them anymore and I didn't want to let them rule my life.

Thats how I found myself in my class on the Intellectual Property Law. This was one that held most of my interest. It spoke of rights for creations of one's mind, such as art, music, literature and many other things. Many of my friends, who I met with regularly at the Cafe Musain, would benefit greatly from these laws. Feuilly with his paper fans that he crafted, Jehan for his poetry and even his flute compositions, and Grantaire who, despite his cynicism towards the whole purpose, was an excellent artist, often crafting the pamphlets the group used. I had many other classes as well, dealing with different aspects of law, but it was the people I wanted to fight for. The underdogs. I wanted to help and I definitely wanted to be better than the cheap scumbag lawyer who had been hired to help my family through the divorce. I wanted a better life, a better world, one where there was no struggle. This class I sat in would help people with their livelihoods.

Now though, as I sit in class and listening to my music to help me concentrate, I see a familiar figure walk in. She approached our professor with many papers in her hand. He read over them carefully then grinned and shook her hand. He seemed excited. I knew this girl, as strange as that was for me. Ever since my mother became the monster she is I stayed away from women. Except this one. She would frequent the Cafe and was friends with many of my buddies. She was arrived with Marius but was quick to mingle with everyone. I was the only one she didn't really talk to, and that was my doing. The first time I saw her I was amazed. She was covered in bruises and was dangerously thin, emaciated even, but still she was beautiful. She was introduced to our group by Marius and ever since then she had grown close to us, becoming a part of our group. I had always wanted to speak to her, to get to know her, but I could never make myself do it. Her name was Eponine Thenardier and now she stood in my class with my excited professor. This was going to go over well.

**Welp, that's the prologue. So I'm really excited for this story. I now have two Les Mis/Enjonine stories going, this one which is a modern one and my other one "When the Beating of Your Heat" which is more on point with 1832. It is summer and I should be able to balance these two a little better now. If you have read this far thank you and please let me know what you think. Also, I couldn't believe my luck with the two songs I quoted for each of them. They are way too perfect and actually the second one, Outcry, is a song my marching band did my rookie year. Its way too perfect and is totally Les Amis modern theme song! Anyway thanks and I love you!**


	2. First Impression

Darkness was the first thing she was aware of. Slowly she pulled herself out of it and opened her eyes. She moved to sit up and gasped in pain. That's when the night's events came rushing back to her, flooding her system with agony. She looked down at her stomach, pulling her shirt up to see the damage. She observed the fresh and darkening bruises, marking her skin the same way ink would mark a page. They mingled with her older bruises as the outline of her ribs sticking out due to her lack of regular meals. Unfortunately mornings like this were all too familiar to her.

The previous night had been a night straight out of hell. There had been a meeting, her fathers gang again and things had gotten out of hand thanks to the alcohol and the members present. She had already received a beating that night; she had refused Montparnasse who had paid her father for her so her father took it into his own hands to punish her. "How da fuck am I suppose'ta make money if ye refuse girly?" he had bellowed at her as she writher in pain on the ground.

Later on, in the dead of night and in hushed tones, her remaining siblings conversed in their shared room. Gavroche had already left, they pushed him to go when he went to them with the idea which was now nearly a year ago. Eponine was now trying to do the same for them. Luckily, their room had a door that led outside, but it had been nailed shut in years previous. Over that year though she had picked most of the nails out. That task had been accomplished the very same night, pushing Eponine to carry out her plan. So, as they sat together in their room she told them of her plan and how it was to be executed.

"Zel, I need you to lead them. They're young and they need you."

"But, Epo-"

"No buts Zel. You have to get yourselves out of here. Bring them to the Cafe. You remember how to get there right?" The auburn haired girl nodded in response to the question. "Good. Now, when you get there look for the long hallway that leads to the backroom. Gavroche, Marius and Couf should be there waiting for you. After that I'll do my best to get out too." Eponine finished with tears in her eyes. The siblings all agreed, all wearing masks of dread. Eponine already had bags packed for them, light with their lack of possessions. She kissed each of them on the forehead and gave them each a big hug. Slowly she padded over to the door to open it, willing the creaky floorboards to remain quiet. The door opened but before the three siblings could exit the twins, Vincent and Henry, latched onto Eponine's legs. They were afraid. Eponine crouched down and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Okay you two. You need to go."

"But we don wanna" the little six year old Vince whispered.

"You have to"

"We gon miss you Eppie" Henry added in a mumble.

"I'll miss you too, but you have to go with Zel now. If you do you'll be safe." she said. "And you'll see Gav." she added. That seemed to do the trick, resulting in the twins kissing either of her cheeks at the exact same moment had she smiled sadly. Tears broke free as they rushed back to Azelma. The three then ran off through the darkened backyards of their neighborhood. Eponine remained in her own yard for a moment. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the door behind her slam shut.

"Well would'ya look at that! Where ya off to 'Ponine?" It was Montparnasse.

"Leave me alone Parnasse." She warned.

"Why should I? I paid remember?" he said as he stepped closer, noticing her tears. "What'cha crying at girly?" he asked, adopting the phrases of her father.

"Nothing" she said as she lifted her chin and crossed her arms, hoping to seem strong.

"It don't look like nothin'" he said as he turned back towards the door to peer into the window. He was putting the pieces together in his head. "Ooh, the master will want to hear 'bout this alright!"

"Please don't tell him" she pleaded.

"Tell who what?" Another voice asked. It was the master himself; her wretched father.

"It seems 'Ponine here is quite the escape artist, she just can't get it ta work for herself." With that Thenardier rushed to the door, pulled it open and rushed into the now empty room. She came back out, gripping Eponine's neck and shoving her against the house.

"What did'ya do ya brat?" He spat.

"No-nothing." She tried to say but the hand wrapped around her neck in a vice like grip prevented it from being clear. She grasped for breath, her eyes going wide and her hand tugging against her father's. "Please" she managed.

"Alright" he said with a wicked grin. "Where did'ya send 'em?" He asked as he shoved her to the ground and delivered a kick to her ribs resulting in a sharp crack. She cried out in pain which only fueled his anger.

"You little bitch! Ye know we need 'em! Where are they?" He asked. She remained quiet, determined to protect them. They were the only good things left in he life. As the beating continued she fade in and out of consciousness. Eventually the darkness pulled her under, keeping her down until the next painful morning.

She was stil in her backyard when she she woke up, still next to the door to her room. After pulling her shirt back down she gritted her teeth and stood up. Walking sent a crippling pain all throughout her body but she pushed through it making it into her room. By some miracle she was able to change her clothes, choosing her only pair of jeans with rips and had been worn from the wear. She also slipped a deep purple sweater and her old faux leather jacked on. Somehow the house was empty. The inhabitants, she couldn't even think of them a her family, were probably out conning and murdering. At this point Eponine had realized she had had enough. That's why, when she made it out of her decrepit neighborhood she made her way to the police station. She was going to turn them in and get away from them, finally breakng free and living her own life with her siblings.

That's how she ended up in Enjolras' law class. Her father was the head of the most wanted gang in Paris, maybe even all of France. She wa a key, who better to testify against them than their own child who knew the ins and outs of their schemes. Once she made her statement she requested a lawyer. With it being such a widely know gang that had evaded the police for decades, the best team was provided. The head of the team was nine other than Enjolras' professor, and the members of hi class would serve a the team. So she went in to meet with him, being told to stop by right away. Professor Javert had even haulted all plans and allowed his students to work in their own things while he waited for her. When she did walk into the classroom she spotted Enjolras immediately. His red shirt and blonde hair made him stand out.

She grinned at the headphones and the skin revealed from his t-shirt. She wondered what "motivating punk rock song" he was listening to. She didn't know him that well, but she definitely noticed a lot about him from the meetings. While she knew her heart belonged to Marius, she would never be able to look past Enjolras. He was an attractive man. Enjolras was handsome. He had straight dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. They shine win a spark she had never known existed until she witnessed one of his speeches. His body too was toned from his time in the gym. He cared about the underdog and was passionate about helping them. It infuriated but also excited her. He cared about people like her. And everything about him was perfect. His hair, his teeth, his face. But a sense if apprehension washed over her when she realized she would have to tell him all about her life. Luckily thought, this meeting was more about getting aquatinted with Javert. And after only twenty minutes of reviewing the basics she was free to leave.

She then made her way to the cafe, where she held a part time job. Musichetta owned it and was her boss. She also happened to be Eponine's best friend. Opening the door and stepping into her beloved cafe helped calm her down. This place was safe and it's place was normal, well as normal as it could get with the Les Amis being there. She heard a gasp and she spin around to face a stunned Musichetta.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He got angry." Eponine responded hesitantly.

"It's never been this bad before" she sai as she took in the cuts and bruises visible akin with her hunched over posture. "We need to get you cleaned up and checked out."

"Chetta, please don't-"

"Ep, we've been the over this before. Besides Joly would be more than happy to help you out. I'm going to go get him." Eponine let out a sigh and sucked a breath back in when her ribs stung in pain. They were definitely broken. The pair returned in record time, and her check up began. She was right. Her ribs were broken and Joly set to it to get them bandaged. He also helped clean the cuts and have her medicine to help with the pain. Eponine thanked him with a gentle hug as he blushed.

"You're staying at my place tonight." Was all Musichetta said before walking into the kitchen to make a drink for a customer with blonde hair.

It was only when he turned around to lean against the counter while he waited that she realized it was Enjolras. His class must have gotten out shortly after her meeting with Javert. It wa also at that moment that the rest of the boys came rushing out of the back room.

"I heard Ponine was here!" Gavroche and Couf both shouted. They both rushed to to her but Joly stepped in to warn them about her injuries.

"Be careful, her ribs are broken so don't do anything that could hurt her even more."

"Ponine!" Gavroche shouted. "I missed you" he admitted without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"I missed you too" she wheezed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Master happened."

"After you got Zel, Vince and Henry out?"

"Yeah" she said as she nodded and looked around the room in search of them.

"Don't worry, they're in my flat." Couf said. "With Combeferre" he added. Eponine let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into the closest chair. Couf chose that moment to sit down next to her.

"So Ponine, have I ever told you how cute you are? Even with all the injuries?" This got a laugh from her, the desired effect. Couf was a flirt, she knew that, but she was find of him and knew he would never au something he didn't mean.

"Many times." She grinned back.

"Good so you know how fond we all are of you." Their banter carried on, along with the never ending questions from the boys. It was only when Enjolras had his drink, a cup of black day old coffee, that the boys filtered into the back room.

"Take your time, I'll just be a minute." Eponine remained where she was and he understood why. He had wanted to talk to her since the first moment he laid eyes on her which he never really understood. He thought she was beautiful, even if she saw herself differently. He admired her determination and strengjt. Her was the exact example of who he was fighting for. Then she showed up in his class and he had learned they would be working in her case, one if the biggest cases in the last few decades.

"Eponine." He said as he sat down across from her. She looked a little startled. He smile at her as gently as he could. It was an action he didn't often do. "First I would like to say that I agree with Couf." Eponine grinned to herself, seeing a perfect opportunity to tease him. Even injured she couldn't pass it up.

"So you after with Couf? Tell me, am I really cute?" She asked. He turned red.

"What?" He aske as his voice cracked. He began stuttering. "Y-you can't ask me that." He managed.

"Why not, you always seemed like such an open book." She paused for a while hoping he would answer. "So, am I?" she urged.

Enjolras sat in stunned silence. He knew what she was doing, teasing him and trying to make him uncomfortable. It was working. But it now have him the opportunity to freely admire her. He didn't know much about her so he just had to guess. He noticed that her shirt had paint splotches on it. "_So she's a little artsy"._ He then noticed the ripped jeans and leather jacket. _"She's hip and cool"_ or so his parents would have attempted to say. He then noticed the way she held herself. Even injured she held herself with pride. "_She's_ j_ust like all those girls who ignored me all through school"._

He loved the rocket chick vibe she carried. _"She's a little indie and pretty hot"_. What? She had a carefree manner when she was at the cafe. _"She's a lot like all the things_ _I'm not"._ As she leaned forward he caught a glimpse of the Asian character tattoo on her wrist and he wondered what it meant. The look on her face was scary thought. _"She has the kind of look that says "hello world I'm pissed""._ Thinking back on her moments of anger he remembered _"she's sorta hostile, her guns are drawn. Is it weird or just screwed up that I'm turned on?" Wait what?_

But that's just a first impression. He could be wrong. He didn't really know her that well after all. Maybe she's a stuffy, conservative uptight girl who was still a virgin. Doubted it with the way she was dressed or who her father was. Even he knew what she was forced to do. She might want a giant family, though with the siblings she has and her parents I doubt that. The idea of family must be confusing and destroyed to her. Hell she could have a PHD for all he knew.

"I'm waiting" she grinned. He looked into her eyes and at her face finding the beauty he always knew was there.

"Uhh, well yes. You're very...em pleasant looking." He stuttered.

"Pleasant looking?"

"No! I mean attractive? Desirable? Stunningly beautiful? Or how bout "D" all of the above?" Trust him to bring Standardized testing into his answer. She grinned and nodded, enjoying his flustered answer.

"And what about me?" He asked cathching her off guard. It was her turn to blush and his to grin.

As far as Eponine knew he infuriated her daily. _"He's a bit annoying, and overdressed"_ she noticed now that he wore leather dress shoes and had thrown a suit coat on. She took in his body language and the crease in his forehead. _"He's got the kind of vibe_ _that says "hello world I'm stressed."" _And she couldn't blame him, what with law school and meetings and she knew he worked a part time job at the cafe as well.

"Well there are just so many wonderful adjectives to choose from. I don't really know where to start." She said sheepishly. _"Oh god, what if he likes cuddling? Or walks in the park? Oh and if this marble_ _statue ever has sex the lights are probably off. His_ _virgin eyes couldn't take it. Oh god Ep really? Enjolras and sex?_ Only if hell froze over and every citizen of Paris somehow pulled themselves out of the horrible conditions. Or with his "patria". _"Oh god but that could mean he could be a nasty, uninhibited_ _ferocious tiger in the sack. And I already know he hits the gym often. Mmm those_ _arms from earlier."_ Snap out of it! "_And who knows he could be a drug dealer for all I_ _know, probably selling to a bunch of young students who look at him like he's some sort if Greek god or something. He could probably kick Parnasse's ass." That she _would pay to see. _"He probably won't take any shit from me either._ and all that."

_"Sometimes the ones who seem great are a nightmare to date"_ Enjolras thought.

_"Either way I've already been burned"_ Eponine thought.

But the one thing they had both learned is that often times first impressions are worth a second glance. And that's what they set out to do. He asked about her interests and hobbies. Her dreams and future plans. Not once did he ask about her home life or her past. They both knew he would be hearing the story soon enough. Eponine grew to trust but only a little bit. There were still things about him she didn't know, and the boys had come to grab him so they could start the meeting and get home at a reasonable time. They both grinned to themselves when they realized just how similar they really could be.

" I meant that we're all fond of you by the way" Enjolras added.

**So there's chapter one. The song "first impressions" from first date is heavily involved but I heard it and I thought it was perfect for the two if them. As you also might have noticed Enjolras sounds a lot like Aaron Tveit minus his Enjy wig. In My head, In this story I see him looking like his characters from either Gossip Girl or Howl. The rest of the characters are the movie cast. Azekma is Emma Stone and I'm not sure about the twins yet. Anyway thanks to anyone who read and met me know what you think!**


	3. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Professor Javert had been lecturing on the importance of attaining pure justice for their clients when his phone rang. His students knew that that only happened when absolutely neccessary. Enjolras, who had been giving his professor his undivided attention, welcomed the brake he had offered before he picked up the phone. Upon hanging up he walked to his desk with a newfound excitement, causing some students to question it. He revealed to them the new case that was forming, a case that was against one of the worst gangs in Paris and testifying was the daughter of the leader. It was exactly what they would need to bring the group down. He also let them know that the girl would be dropping by and that they should prepare to be tested for he was going to be choosing four of them to join his team. Each student knew what that meant, a guarenteed career with Javert. Enjolras wanted it badly, even without knowing all of the facts of the case. What it really boiled down to was the job opportunity of working with a man who ran a billion dollar law firm and working with a man who he had admired for so long.

When Javert had dismissed them to their break many of the students had gone outside of the classroom in search of a walk or a snack. Enjolras chose to remain in the room and pulled his headphones out. Placing them in his ears he balsted the one song inspired him the most. Outcry, by Dream Theater, which spoke of the people fighting injustice through an uproar. While listening he went over his notes and wrote in his observations he had made through the course. He was trying to cram everything Javert had said to him, both in the classroom setting and personally into his mind so he could prove he deserved a spot on the team. When the door opened he was only mildly surprised that it was Eponine who stepped into the classroom. She looked terrified yet somehow cinfident at the same time. He knew that Eponine had a bad homelife but that was all he knew. He didn;t know that she was the daughter of Thenadier, head of the Patron-Minette. He knew how dangerous they were and how they had had free reigh of the streets of Paris for decades but he never pictured her mixed in with them. Before he allowed his mind to take the judgemental route he thought back on all of the times she had been in the cafe at meetings with them. She was always smiling and joking and honsestly she had wuite the smile. Dimples and bright teeth. And it was always in the presence of his friends that it was genuine.

He noticed when she saw him, and chose to remain busy. He knew that she knew small bit of information about him and was probably noticing his headphones. They had talked about them once. Okay well the group had talked about his headphones once and once was enough. They made fun of him for it of course, how whenever he had them in he was in a trance-like state of concentration. She had made a comment, one that was made to all of the boys, not just to him. *"He thinks listening to music helps him concentrate. It doesn't. All it does is relieve him of the boredom that concentration induces."* The boys snickered at her comment, as they always did.  
They were all truly very fond of her. He, on the other hand, had flushed a crimson red and returned to his work, not quite angry, but certainly embarrassed that she could percieve so much about him without ever even speaking to one another. He felt it again as he sat in his seat watching her glance at him and grin at his infamous headphones.

Twenty minutes passed fairly quickly, especially considering the fact that Outcry was an eleven and a half minute song. During that time he had lost his concentration, watching Eponine with Javert. She fidgeted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. He suppossed anyone would be if they were in her situation. With one final glance in his direction and a slight smile, Eponine left the room. He couldn't help the grin forming on his lips. EPonine, he knew was a bright girl struggling through school and working at the cafe. He saw her all the time but never really got to know her and he wanted to.

Once class was officially dismissed, Enjolras, with his things all packed into his bag, made his way to his flat. He quickly replaced his school supplies with his notes for the meeting that night. He also threw on his red jacket, hoping to look more like a leader than a student. He hoped to inspire more than just his friends, but the people of the city to stand up for themselves. Throwing the strap over his shoulder and rushing back out of his flat with a croissant in his mouth he made his way to the cafe and thought about whether or not Eponine would be there. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was indeed there and he wondered why he didn't notice the cuts and bruises earlier on. Walking up to the counter he greeted Musichetta and turned to lean against the counter while he waited for his usual order. He took in Eponine's appearance. Same clothes but she looked like she was in pain. "Maybe that's why she looked uncomfortable earlier." It was also at that moment that the rest of the boys came rushing out of the back room.

"I heard Ponine was here!" Gavroche and Couf both shouted. They both rushed to to her but Joly stepped in to warn them about her injuries.

"Be careful, her ribs are broken so don't do anything that could hurt her even more." That surprised Enjolras. Who would want to break her ribs?

"Ponine!" Gavroche shouted. "I missed you" he admitted without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Enjolras smiled at the sense of family the two siblings had even through everything they must have been through.

"I missed you too" she wheezed._ "Did she sound like that earlier?"_

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Master happened." _"Her father happened."_

"After you got Zel, Vince and Henry out?" He perked up at this bit of information._ "She got her siblings out and risked her own safety?"_

"Yeah" she said as she nodded and looked around the room in search of them.

"Don't worry, they're in my flat." Couf said. "With Combeferre" he added. Eponine let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into the closest chair. Couf chose that moment to sit down next to her. _"The boys were in on this?"_

"So Ponine, have I ever told you how cute you are? Even with all the injuries?" This got a laugh from her, the desired effect. Couf was a flirt, they all knew that, but she was fond of him, like she was fond of the rest of them and they all knew Couf would never say something he didn't mean.

"Many times." She grinned back. _"Still a sense of humor. That's good. I can't wait to find out what happened though."_

"Good so you know how fond we all are of you." Their banter carried on, along with the never ending questions from the boys. It was only when he had his drink, a cup of black day old coffee, that the boys filtered into the back room.

"Take your time, I'll just be a minute." he heard himself say. He walked over and sat across from her, hoping to catch her eyes. He also hoped to get to know her at least a little. What he wasn't expecting her to ask if he thought she was cute. From there they had a whole conversation, clearing up their original impressions of one another. He also learned that she was trying to save her siblings. She hoped to break away from her parents as well and go to actual classes, not just general studies. She wanted to make something of herself and to provide for her siblings and he admired her for that. He also learned that they had similar tastes in music, that Outcry was one of her favorite songs. She like art and was taking a free class i it with Grantaire. So his interest in the Intellectual Property Law would help her out too and maybe she could help Grantaire with the pamphlets. She was exactly the kind of person he wanted to help and maybe she would officially join them. She was so much more than he ever gave her credit for and he felt bad for ever thinking otherwise.

"I meant that we're all fond of you by the way" he added as he stood up. He gave her a final grin, downed the rest of his coffee and made his way to the backroom of the cafe so he could get the meeting started. Who knew what kind of shit his friends had gotten into while they waited. After the meeting he made his way home and thought. Enjolras had always thought she was beautiful, ever since she was introduced the group over two years ago. Two years and he hadn't had a conversation with her before, but he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. That was new for him. Ever since his mother and the divorce she caused he stayed away from women. But Eponine was different. She was nothing like the girls he knew his mother would love and most of all she was nothing like his mother, except for the fact that she was a woman. He was still drawn to her though but hadn't ever done anything about it. That is earlier that night. He had approached her. And yes she did make his feel uncomfortable but what did he really expect. It was Eponine. Their conversation still stuck in his mind. She never had listed off those adjectives for him but in a way he was glad. He actually got to know a bit about her and he knew that later on he would hear more about her past.

The idea if seeing her again thrilled him which also stilled his walk. How was it that a woman, the type of person he had been trying to avoid, a woman was exciting him. Maybe it was because she was beautiful. Or maybe because she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or her siblings or to speak her mind. He admired that. He loved how comfortable she was at the cafe and he loved being able to sometimes work on the same day as her. _"Seriously Enj , not even a single conversation then either?"_ He really was amazed with himself. She must have thought he hated her. He was glad that got cleared up. _"You need to get better with people Enj, even if she is a woman."_

**Eponine:**

She stayed at the table long after Enjolras had left. She still found herself smiling at their conversation. Through it all, he only wanted to know about her personally, not her family life. What she liked, what she wanted out of life. She wondered if Outcry had been the song he was listening to when she had her meeting with Javert. Later that night she stayed at Musichetta's flat as she had been told. The morning stressed her out though. She had another meeting with Javert only this time she would need to tell the rest of the team all about her past. That meant Enjolras would know. She knew she wanted to let her story known and bring justice to her and her siblings but she didn't think she was ready to tell Enjolras of all people. Drawing in as deep a breath as her broken and bandaged ribs allowed she dressed herself in the clothes learnt to her and was driven over to her meeting by Joly.

Enjolras was again the first person she spotted. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Their new understanding of one another was still fresh on her mind. Somehow his gentle smile calmed her right down. The butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach suddenly disappeared. She felt like she could do anything just as long as he was with her which caused many alarms to go off in her head. Even still she confidently strode up to her lawyers desk.

"Welcome Eponine" he said with a gentle smile. His excitement was evident in the tone of his voice and she knew she could trust him. She smiled up at him then quickly caught Enjolras' eye again. He nodded to her and she let out a deep breath. She took a seat and patiently waited through Javert's lecture to his students.

*"Now when you choose a law career the moment you embark there is that joke you're bound to hear, "a lawyer is a shark". Ignore that it's simplistic and it's dumb.* Shark implies ruthlessness and that's not what I want you to strive for. Justice for your client is of the upmost importance but there are other ways of finding it which we will learn through this case. Thanks to her bravery we finally have the chance to bring down the Parton Minette, clean up our streets and bring true justice to Eponine and her siblings." He broke off and turned to her. "Eponine? Are you ready?" He asked. She simply nodded. "Alright then, let's begin." Again he drew in a deep breath and began the wretched take of her twisted backstory.

"Besides you all, _I've talked to absolutely no one_ about all of this. I _couldn't keep to_ _myself enough_. The things bottled inside finally began to create so much pressure that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I've seen so much injustice and participated in it for years but I didn't know any better. I'm sorry for the person I became and sorry that it took me this long to change and speak out. I never want to be that way again. Who I am now hates the person I was. Which is why I'm here now. I cant go on in life until I've out this to rest. For me and my siblings." Eponine ended story. She had said all she needed to and even at this early stage she felt good. Tears streaked her face and she had sat forward in her chair, elbows resting in her knees and her hands clasped tightly together. Even still she found it in herself to look up at Enjolras again. What she saw there made her blush. It was an amazed look that also carried so much affection. Her heart fluttered and her palms began to sweat all over again bit she knew she could trust Enjolras. From there Javert had taken control of the class once again and the students were quizzed. Eponine was dismissed for the day and made her way back to the cafe. She still had a job and she knew that she could count on Enjolras to make an appearance later on in the day. She looked forward to it. For some odd reason she was feeling quite excited to see him. She felt proud if herself and hoped he shared it in. The day had been a strange one for her, but her life was far from normal and she was okay with that. She just couldn't wait to see what it would have in store for her.

**Okay so chap 3 is done. My song of inspiration for this latest installment is "Who I am hates who I've been" by Reliant K. I thought it was perfect for Eponine. Also dont forget to review and I know this story might be a but confusing so questions are welcome. Ooh also the other song in this is "Blood in the water" from legally blonde the musical. Yay! Thanks! **


End file.
